What happened to applekit, toadkit, and marshkit?
by ashbyrdie
Summary: Name says it all! my explination of what happened to applekit, toadkit, and marshkit because they only mention toadkit after the clans split up....they dont even show them under apprentices!


_**Okay people, this is my first story...I've had a bunch of questions but my biggest is:**_

"_**What happened to Toadkit and Applekit and Marshkit?" So I thought to myself, "Why not find out myself!"**_

_**None of this may be true, im hoping one of the Erin's gives some explanation...the only one I know is Toadkit becoming a warrior ( Power of Three, outcast)**_

_**Well, People, enjoy!**_

Shadowclan, as of _The New Prophecy 4: Starlight_

LEADER **Blackstar– **large white tom with huge jet black paws

DEPUTY **Russetfur– **dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT**Littlecloud– **very small tabby tom

WARRIORS ( toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Oakfur– **small brown tom

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Cedarheart– **dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw–** ginger tom

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Tawnypelt– **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Tallpoppy–** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Runningnose– **small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**Boulder–**skinny gray tom

Tallpoppy looked down at her three kits, Applekit, Toadkit, and Marshkit. They were thin now, and their fur was matted, and had lost it's lust. She licked their faces. They cried moans of complaint, but she ignored them.

The kits ran off to play with a Thunderclan kit, Birchkit. Their friendship would be hard to forget. She gave a sympathetic look at Ferncloud, his mother, who returned it.

Every cat was preparing to go their separate ways the next day. Tallpoppy got up and padded over to her kits. Ferncloud signaled with her tail for Birchkit to come to her. "It's time you got some sleep, little one. We have a lone journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Birchkit abandoned his play fight with Tallpoppy's kits and bounced over to Ferncloud. "Can Toadkit and Applekit and Marshkit come too?" he asked.

"No, we belong to Shadowclan," Tallpoppy explained gently. "We'll have our own territory now."

"But that's not _fair_!" Birchkit wailed, and all four kits clustered together, gazing at the two queens with huge, pleading eyes. "If they can't come, I don't want to go."

"Don't be so silly." Ferncloud padded over to her kit and gave his ears a sympathetic lick. "That's the warrior code. When you're apprentices you'll meet agin at Gatherings."

"It won't be the same," Toadkit muttered, with a mutinous look at his mother.

"And there are no other Thunderclan kits for me to play with," Birchkit added sadly.

Ferncloud and Tallpoppy looked at each other, and there was genuine regret in their eyes– it wasn't just their kits who had made strong friendships across Clan boundries.

Finally Tallpopp dipped her head and gathered her three kits around her with a sweep of her tail. "Say good-bye now," she mewed briskly.

"Good-bye," Toadkit and Marshkit chorused ,while Applekit darted up to Birchkit and touched her nose to his.

"Good-bye." Birchkit stared after his friends as they padded away, and then turned to follow his mother, his tail drooping.

Tallpoppy flicked her tail, signaling her kits to follow her in the other direction. They all followed slowly and sadly.

They started up with Riverclan, and everything became separated. Clans were back in their clan groups, and nobody talked to the other clan. When Riverclan left the group, there were a few good-byes, but they were quiet.

Shadowclan walked until they came to a Thunderpath leading to the lake. Very warily, Blackstar led the way across, into pine trees.

Tawnypelt was by Blackstar's right shoulder, leading him through the pine forest, towards the camp.

The camp was a wide, shallow dip in the ground, half -hidden under dense branbles. Trees surrounded the hollow, their gnarled branches almost sweeping the ground. There were bushes that would make great nests. There was a pool down at the bottom of the dip. It was different, but Tallpoppy thought that it was pretty good.

Russetfur obviously thought otherwise. "Is this even a camp?"

Tawnypelt turned around and stared into Russetfur's eyes. "Yes, who's asking?"

Russetfur's pelt bristled. "Me. This place is no camp!" She scanned the site. "This is just a little hollow!"

Tawnypelt's eyes flashed. She was about to say something, but stopped herself.

Blackstar stepped between the two she-cats. "Stop it. We don't have enough time or energy to be quarreling amongst ourselves." He turned to Russetfur. " And I expect much more from my deputy than to be arguing over nothing."

He looked away from her and focused on Tawnypelt. "You have found a decent place. We'll have to stay here until we find a better camp."

Tallpoppy sighed. _Poor Tawnypelt, she tried hard to find a place. And nobody knows what she went through to get us here, except for the cats who went with her to the sun-drown place. _

Tawnypelt's tail drooped. She stood there while the other cats tried to find suitable places to sleep.

Tallpoppy led her three kits over to the she-cat. Tawnypelt laid down and Tallpoppy sat next to her. "You found a great camp."

Tawnypelt just sighed. "But nobody else likes it."

"That's not true. You did your best!"

Tawnypelt looked at the brown tabby. " But my best isnt good enough."


End file.
